


Boyfriend Material

by sirjotahan



Category: Jjba - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Hes trying his best, Kishibe Rohan is a Mess, Kujo Jotaro is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, They need it, jotahan - Freeform, pls pray for these men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirjotahan/pseuds/sirjotahan
Summary: rohan understands jotaro
Relationships: Kishibe Rohan & Kujo Jotaro, Kishibe Rohan/Kujo Jotaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Affection

**Author's Note:**

> yo! i'm nate! your local jotahan fluff provider. you can contact me @ mr jersterr#3052 on discord!!

Showing affection was never Jotaro’s strong suit. Whether it was friends or family, he never really indicated any fondness towards them. Once you knew him well enough, though, you could pick up his little tells. If you couldn’t, his loyalty spoke loud enough for him – at least, he thought it did. However, he was getting older and nothing had changed. Everyone still saw him as serious and stoic. Maybe he was growing sappy and sentimental with age. Maybe it was his having a child that brought it on. Either way, Jotaro wished to try and change this.

Morioh was a sweet little town. Even while a serial killer rampaged and stand users popped up all over, the air was still light and carefree. The clouds seemed to dance across the sky, even when they were grey and drab. When rain fell, it was never unpleasant, but cosy. Even if your clothes were soaked through and sticking to your skin, you never felt uncomfortable. When you got inside and stripped yourself off of the dripping clothes, there was a relief you couldn’t feel anywhere else. Morioh was just amazing. And so were the people within it.

Rohan Kishibe was one of them.

Of course, there was Josuke and his friends. They were all teens with hearts of gold, but Rohan was different. Since the day they met to discuss Yoshikage Kira, they had hit it off. The chemistry they had was natural and came easy. Despite this, Jotaro still had yet to figure out how to tell him this in words. Sure, he was able to hold his hand and pull him into a short-lived embrace while behind closed doors, but that was the extent of his efforts. Some nights, after slinking off to his hotel room, Jotaro would find himself feeling guilty over it. It was eating away at him very slowly, and he worried it was doing the same to Rohan. So, he devised a plan.

* * *

The door to the Kishibe residence opened with a creak that echoed throughout the empty rooms. There was no sign of life on the first floor of the house – as usual. Rohan was most likely in his studio. That, or his bedroom.

“Rohan?”

Jotaro called out, cupping a hand around his mouth while the other shut the door behind him. In response, a faint grunt came. Now aware that the other was in, he began to shrug off his jacket, kicking his shoes beside the door. Rohan’s shoes were neatly aligned and arranged by the door, while Jotaro’s were messily thrown beside them. Rohan’s jackets and coats were carefully hung not far from the entrance, while Jotaro’s were draped unevenly on a hanger next to them. Rohan walked up the stairs, while Jotaro stomped up them.

Rohan was working, as he commonly was, when Jotaro had called out to him. It wasn't unusual for Jotaro to just enter his house. This occurrence had become the norm ever since they had begun dating. The other would simply relax downstairs as to not bother Rohan. Then, when finished working, he would go down to see him. So, when the sound of someone thundering upstairs pulled him from his work, he was very surprised. Looking up with furrowed brows, Rohan caught sight of the door opening slowly. Behind it, Jotaro peered. That was more confusing than anything. He watched in silence for a reason for this unusual occasion, but the man just stepped inside quietly, positioning himself behind Rohan with a hum to break the silence before he spoke.

“How’s it going?” he asked, referring to the unfinished panel under Rohan’s pen. Returning his gaze to the pages, the mangaka sighed. It was nothing special in his mind. He saw a shitty draft on the table in front of him and nothing more. A grumble fell from his lips just thinking about it.

“Not great.”

For some reason, every time his pen touched the paper, it felt wrong. It was just one of those days. Nonetheless, he was still engrossed in his work, in spite of how awful it seemed.

“I can’t seem to make it… real. It’s all so flat.” He lamented, blinking slowly at the ink-filled paper. Towards the bottom of the page, his lines became lazier and lazier. He was clearly fed up despite the fact there was determination buzzing in the tips of his fingers.

Jotaro was no artist. The best he could do was summoning Star Platinum, but he was useless with a pen in his own hands. He saw no flaws in Rohan’s works. They were always incredible to him, but there were always a million faults in anything he made. Though he couldn’t quite understand the perfectionism, it seemed to be getting the other down. He figured this would be the best time to put his plan into action, it could cheer him up.

“You know, uh,”

Rohan lifted his head to look at Jotaro over his shoulder. The elder man was typically hard to read, even for someone like Rohan Kishibe, but now he was an open book. Flustered, nervous, and awkward. It showed in his eyes, the same look a schoolboy would give his crush before handing them a love letter. Curiosity brewed within him and he raised an eyebrow at Jotaro’s antics. No words came, so he just turned back to his desk. Instead of continuing to work, he began to sketch on a stray piece of crinkled paper. Construction lines slowly built up into a blushing schoolboy, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Jotaro watched from behind as the pen created stray hairs and little frays of the fabric, bringing the drawing to life. The details seemed to make it breathe before his eyes. The art distracted him and allowed him to stall for longer.  
  
“You’re- You must be-”  
  
Embarrassment sank in. It had been years since he’d been stuttering and stumbling over his words like this. He could feel his face warming somewhat and prayed Rohan wouldn’t take his eyes off the paper.  
  


“You must be the reason for global warming. Y- ‘Cause you’re so hot.”  
  
The sound of scribbling abruptly stopped and there was a moment of silence. The lack of reaction from Rohan began to worry Jotaro, but he soon continued to draw.  
  
“Actually, it’s primarily because of the abundance of carbon dioxide in the atmosphere.”  
  
“Oh..”

Jotaro pressed his lips together. He hadn’t been expecting that. If anything, he figured Rohan would just snicker at him, not say that. 

The longer he drew, the more the pen seemed to move on its own accord. Rohan’s hand felt light as a feather and the art flowing from his pen finally felt right for the first time in a while. It seemed all he needed was a break from striving for perfection so intensely. Though, he was still absorbed by the serious aura of his work, causing him to spare Jotaro little mind. The words spoken to him held little value and he simply replied like a robot on autopilot. He barely even noticed when Jotaro turned and left the room quieter than he entered it. Instead of muttering something along the lines of a farewell, he simply continued on scribbling, letting doodles decorate the page.

Closing the door behind him, Jotaro sighed. Maybe it was just a bad time. Still, it was enough to make him flush stupidly with embarrassment. That was when it clicked just why Rohan began to sketch what he did. A hand over his face, Jotaro slinked downstairs with a sigh to wait as he usually did, with a drink and a book. 

Time passed slowly, leaving Jotaro to sit and simmer in his regrets. Though, it also gave him time to plan for next time. It came suddenly. Rohan’s footsteps were light and careful, he didn’t hear him coming up behind him. It was only clear that he was there when his skinny arms snaked around Jotaro’s shoulders and his chin rested upon the top of his head. Rather than speaking Rohan simply hummed read along with the book in Jotaro’s hand. They were like that for a while until the book clapped closed. That was when Jotaro turned to face Rohan.  
  
“Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?”  
  
Rohan blinked, an eyebrow raised at Jotaro as if he was stupid.  
  
“You know what I do for a living.”  
  
There was a moment of silence, the two of them looking at the other dumbstruck. Jotaro glanced around the room, wondering if this was a joke and whether he was supposed to laugh or not. When a noise of realisation came from Rohan, it was obviously no joke.  
  
“Oh-... ah,” Rohan muttered, a chuckle slowly working its way up his throat. The realisation set in late. Shaking his head, he laughed, holding his head in his hands. “I’m sorry, I’ve been working all day, I..” he trailed off, his hands dropping to his sides. When he looked back to Jotaro, the man was rolling his eyes with a small smirk on his face.  
  
“It’s okay, I-... It was stupid anyway.”  
  
Jotaro turned back to face the right way as Rohan sat beside him with a huff. A head fell against his shoulder and he draped an arm around the smaller man. Rohan was still chuckling a little, possibly at the sound of such cheesy lines coming from such a serious man. It was a strange thing, it probably required an explanation. Though, he wasn’t sure how to put it into words. Thankfully, Rohan was observant enough for him to not have to say anything.  
  
Once his laughter settled, he looked up to meet the other’s gaze. A smile remained on his face, though the amusement was overpowered by adoration. He didn’t have to use his stand to understand Jotaro’s motives here. It was clear in the foreignness of his actions. He never interrupted his work just to see him. He never said such cheesy things. It was sweet, despite how unfamiliar it was.  
  
“You don’t have to do things like that, you know? I know you. And I know you love me. I love you too.”

Jotaro sighed, glancing off to the side at nothing in particular. He knew that. He just wanted to make it clear. He’d lost people before he was able to tell them how he felt. He’d put his walls up too high. He’d closed himself off to many people. It had caused him more pain than necessary before. He didn’t want it to happen again. He couldn’t let it happen again.  
  
“You don’t have to use stupid pick-up lines, you just have to be here,” Rohan reassured, bringing Jotaro’s eyes back to him. “Okay?” he urged, a kind smile gracing his lips that drove on to appear on the other’s face.  
  
“Okay.” Jotaro hummed, nodding his head. With that, the two fell into a comfortable silence, holding each other close. The sound of their breathing was like music in the air, filling the space with a pleasant atmosphere. However, no matter how lovely the silence was, Rohan could never stay in it for too long - not even while he slept. He placed his hand over Jotaro’s and placed it on his shirt.  
  
“Feel this,” he told.

“Huh?” 

Jotaro quirked an eyebrow. The shirt wasn’t new, he had definitely seen it before. It didn’t look modified either. It was still an overly expensive mulberry silk shirt.  
  
“You know what it’s made out of?”  
  
“Well, silk-”  
  
Before Jotaro could completely finish speaking, Rohan hushed him with a grin.

  
  
“No, no, no. _Boyfriend_ material.”


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jotaro and rohan visit kame yu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters!! also the second post of today, i do be on a roll doe

As stupid and immature as it was, the two had fallen into a routine of spouting cheesy pick-up lines at each other rather than using articulate speech to communicate their thoughts. For someone like Jotaro, who had trouble putting into words just what he meant, it helped. A way to speak his mind without really doing so, yet still being completely understood. He often thanked whatever higher power reigned on high for the younger man. Rohan was a blessing in his life, an angel. He righted every wrong Jotaro had, and he sure had a lot. Like magic, he calmed him and Jotaro found himself tensing his shoulders less, clenching his fists fewer, and biting his lip scarcely. Sometimes he pondered if the work of a stand was at play, but somehow it was just the presence of the mangaka. They just worked together. Whether they were simply talking (their words connecting to the others seamlessly) or holding each other closely in bed (their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces freshly cut), everything just seemed _right_ no matter what. There was a whole lot of things Jotaro loved about Rohan, but his favourite was the fact they both knew they were soulmates. It was clear to anyone that saw them.

* * *

It wasn’t often that the two went out in public together as a couple. PDA wasn’t their thing, but they weren’t opposed to it. Neither of them had been out in a while, cooped up inside working was getting to them. Sat alone staring at pictures of random passers-by for some sort of clue was wearing down on Jotaro and staring at empty pages with art block was draining Rohan. They needed a moment of fresh air. A trip to Kame Yu seemed like just the right thing for them.

They’d been out for just around half an hour when Rohan insisted that they go into his favourite clothes shop. It was practically empty aside from them, considering the prices of the items on the shelves, it wasn’t surprising. Rohan was immediately at the racks, sorting through clothes that he deemed nice enough for him. Jotaro simply tagged alongside him nodding along to whatever questions were being asked. He was never big on fashion. He found clothes that fit him and then wore them, that was it. For a majority of his life, he just wore what was handed to him, putting no thought into it at all. Rohan, however, seemed to pick a specific outfit every day, down to his socks. As much as it seemed unnecessary, it was nice. There was never a moment when Rohan didn’t look straight out of a magazine, not even when he was drooling all over their shared pillows.

“How’s this? Do you think this colour would suit me?”

Jotaro snapped out of his daze, bringing his mind back into the present to see Rohan holding a [yellow patterned shirt dress](https://www.farfetch.com/uk/shopping/women/versace-barocco-fitted-shirt-dress-item-14788750.aspx?utm_source=stylight.co.uk&utm_medium=affiliate&utm_campaign=cpc&pid=stylight.co.uk&af_channel=affiliate&is_retargeting=true) against his torso. Jotaro looked it up and down as if considering it for a moment before nodding. Anything he picked up would look good on him. There was not a colour or a pattern that Rohan couldn’t make work. It was honestly astounding.

After taking in Jotaro’s response, Rohan hummed. He’d said yes to everything that had been asked while in the shop, the mangaka was beginning to lose trust in his answers. It seemed Jotaro was incredibly biased. With a sigh, he draped the clothing over his arm, deciding to try it on instead of simply asking. Announcing his decision, he led them to the changing rooms.

Rohan got dressed surprisingly quickly. With how much of a perfectionist he was, Jotaro figured he’d be waiting outside the small cubicle for a few minutes, but Rohan rid himself of his clothes and changed into the dress in just around one minute. The curtains pulled back and he stepped out. Long legs on show due to the shortness of the dress. His skinny yet lean build framed beautifully by the fit. The gold flattering his eyes and complimenting the shade of his hair. Jotaro blinked gormlessly and swallowed hard. God, he was so lucky.

“So?” Rohan prompted, brushing himself down. He looked down at himself, twisting and turning some to try and figure it out himself. He liked it but felt he needed a second opinion and Jotaro wasn’t helping. He just stared. Again, Rohan tried to get his attention, clearing his throat this time. Finally, the other seemed to come to his senses.

“It looks good- great on you, but… It’d look better on my floor.”

There was a moment of silence before both broke into chuckles unanimously. Rohan shook his head, giving a playful push to Jotaro, before correcting him. “My floor you mean.”

“Same thing.”

And it was. They more or less lived together at that point. The hotel room that Jotaro often occupied was rented off to someone new and everything he owned was in that big house now. He had no intention of heading back to that dingy old hotel either, but to stay with Rohan for as long as he possibly could. And Rohan had all the intention to make sure that dress _was_ on his floor when they got back there.

**Author's Note:**

> this may get multiple chapters so, look out for those if you're interested!


End file.
